Ryder Blake
Ryder Blake is a veteran and a CO at Litchfield Penitentiary. He was introduced in Season Four and is portrayed by Nick Dillenburg. Personality Blake is one of the toughest COs due to his military training but is usually much nicer than the other guards. His good looks often make the inmates flirt with him which he enjoys. He is quite religious, however his beauty and strength just covers up for the fact that he is very gullible as he was persuaded by Frieda that her Darts contained wolfsbane which grew in the kitchen (which was a lie). He is easily manipulated, as he was convinced to take caffeine; a gateway drug according to him, and ended up smoking marajuana as a result. Prior to this, he didn't consume or use drugs, alcohol, caffeine or smoke Physical Appearance Blake has light brown golden hair and blue eyes. He has an athletic physique. He attracts a lot of attention from the inmates, along with Stratman. In "Fuck, Marry, Frieda", when Sankey, Epps, and Skinhead Helen play "Fuck, Marry, Kill" he is rated "fuck" or "marry" multiple times. Biography Before Litchfield He claimed as a child he wasn't allowed to masturbate because of his Mormon beliefs, and he once threw a rock at a bird, injuring it. His mother made him nurse the bird back to health, which caused him to become more empathetic and to better understand the implications of his actions. Season Four He wasn't a main character in season four but during the time when the Latina's were being strip searched, Anita DeMarco insisted him to strip her yet he knew DeMarco wasn't a Spanish name He was also asked by Maritza to pat her down which he did. He said "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did" flirtatiously. Season Five During the riot, both Stratman and Blake attempt to stop the riot by yelling at the inmates. They realise this is feeble, and make their way into the kitchen, there they capture Brandy, Helen, Sankey and Frieda. ("Riot FOMO") Still trapped in the kitchen, Stratman and Blake play fuck, marry, kill with Helen, Brandy and Sankey. During this time, Frieda concocts a blowpipe and poison and shoots both of them in the neck. She tells Stratman and Blake to release her in exchange for the antidote. They agree to do so, and let Brandy, Sankey and Helen out by accident too. The three white supremacists beat and capture Stratman and Blake. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") He was one of the many guards taken hostage during the prison riot. In the chapel when the guards were striped it is revealed he is a Mormon and rebels against the strip. He and the other guards were forced into the bubble with only a bucket. He later escaped with the help of Maria Ruiz. be continued Season Six After the events of the riots, Blake, along with Artesian McCullough and Joel Luschek returns to work at Litchfield, this time at Max. Later in the break room, McCullough confronts Luschek about his calmness. Blake tells McCullough they need to face their demons.Rick Hopper and the other CO's then enter the room, and invite all 3 newcomers to Fantasy Inmate. Blake tells the others he does not gamble, but McCullough signs both herself and Blake up anyway. At the end of their shifts, Luschek invites both Blake and McCullough to a party. McCullough reveals she has taken up a second job as a taxi driver. While Blake seems concerned about McCullough, Luschek just wonders if she has gotten sexier. ("I'm the Talking Ass") Blake visits Joel Luschek at his house, along his fellow COs. Luschek provides Blake with a can of coke, since he does not drink alcohol for religious reasons. He is later seen smoking weed however. When it's time for every guard to pick the inmates, Blake, who is high, picks Carol Denning. Despite his fellow guards telling Blake he has made a rookie mistake, since the Denning sisters never get involved in incidents, Blake his second choice is Barbara Denning. ("Mischief Mischief") Blake later discusses Fantasy Inmate with Virginia Copeland, telling her he is already losing interest in it, because it does not live up to his expectations. ("Break the String") Blake later quits Fantasy Inmate entirely, because he is conflicted with the way the inmates are treated. Later, he approaches Maria Ruiz in order to take her to the prayer group. When Maria starts talking about how she feels she is a bad person, Blake tries to comfort her. He tells her the story about injuring a bird and later nursing it back to health, claiming there are no good or bad people, just people. He then gives her a shot for not wearing her ID badge. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Blake visits Dayanara Diaz, who is using drugs in her cell, to tell her she is late for visitation with her mother. Later, he helps a severely bleeding Lorna to the nurse's office. ("Be Free") Relationships Friends *B. Stratman *Lee Dixon *Artesian McCullough *Thomas Humphrey *Joel Luschek *Desi Piscatella *Maritza Ramos *Maria Ruiz *Ginger Enemies *Kasey Sankey *Helen Van Maele *Brandy Epps *Frieda Berlin Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Under Construction Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters